Kyrie Irving
Kyrie Andrew Irving (born March 23, 1992) is an American professional basketball player for the Brooklyn Nets of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He played college basketball for the Duke Blue Devils and was named NBA Rookie of the Year after being selected by the Cleveland Cavaliers with the first overall pick in the 2011 NBA draft. A four-time NBA All-Star, Irving was selected to the All-NBA Third Team in 2015. He won an NBA Championship with the Cavaliers in 2016. Irving was named the NBA All-Star Game Most Valuable Player (MVP) in 2014. In the 2016 NBA Finals, he made a three-point field goal with 53 seconds remaining in a tied Game 7 to help lead the Cavaliers to a championship over the Golden State Warriors. After losing in the Finals in a rematch against the Warriors in 2017, Irving was traded to Boston Celtics. He played as a Celtic for two seasons, after which he signed with the Brooklyn Nets as a free agent in 2019. He has also played for the United States national team, with which he won gold at the 2014 FIBA Basketball World Cup and the 2016 Summer Olympics. In 2018, he starred in the film Uncle Drew. Early life Irving was born on March 23, 1992 in Melbourne, Australia to American parents. He is the son of Drederick and Elizabeth Irving and the step-son of Shetellia Irving. He has an older sister, Asia, and a younger sister, London. His father, Drederick, played college basketball at Boston University alongside Shawn Teague and under coach Rick Pitino. After completing his college career, Irving's father moved to Australia to play professionally for the Bulleen Boomers in the SEABL. Irving lived in the Melbourne suburb of Kew before relocating to the United States when he was two years old. He holds dual American and Australian citizenship. His mother, who was Sioux, died of an illness when he was four, and Drederick raised him with the help of Irving's aunts. Irving grew up in West Orange, New Jersey, where he often went to his father's adult-league games. His inspiration to play in the NBA came after playing at Continental Airlines Arena during a school trip in fourth grade, when he said, "I will play in the NBA, I promise." As a result of his father's connection to Boston University, Irving spent a lot of time in Boston, including at BU's basketball skills camp. In fifth grade, he was offered a scholarship to Boston University by then-head coach Dennis Wolff. As a teenager, Irving played for the Road Runners of the Amateur Athletic Union (AAU) High school career Irving played for Montclair Kimberley Academy in his freshman and sophomore years in high school. He averaged 26.5 points, 10.3 assists, 4.8 rebounds, and 3.6 steals and became only the school's second 1,000 point scorer. In his sophomore year, he led MKA to its first New Jersey Prep 'B' state title.911 After that year, he transferred to St. Patrick High School because he felt he needed a bigger challenge.9 He had to sit out the first 30 days of St. Patrick's season due to the transfer.11 While at St. Patrick, Irving played with Michael Kidd-Gilchrist, who was widely regarded as one of the best players in the class of 2011.1213 In his first season at St. Patrick, Irving averaged 17.0 ppg., 5.0 rpg., 6.0 apg. and 2.0 spg. He also led his team to their third New Jersey Tournament of Champions title in four years. In August 2009, he played in the Nike Global Challenge in which he led the USA East to the tournament title. He was the MVP with 21.3 ppg. and 4.3 apg.10 The following year, St. Patrick was banned from the state tournament for holding practice prior to the permitted start of the winter sports season.1014 Despite being banned from the state tournament, St. Patrick went 24-3 and won the Union County Tournament championship. Kyrie finished his senior year with 24.0 ppg, 5.0 rpg. and 7.0 apg.10 In his two years at St. Patrick, he lettered twice.5 On January 19, 2010, Irving was selected to the 2010 Junior National Select Team. The team played at the 2010 Nike Hoop Summit at theRose Garden in Portland, Oregon, on April 10.914 He was also selected to play in the 2010 McDonald's All-American Game and the 2010 Jordan Brand Classic, where he was named as co-MVP with Harrison Barnes.1516 In June 2010, Irving was a part of the United States gold medal winning team at the FIBA Americas Under-18 Championship. College career Irving committed to Duke on October 22, 2009, in a television broadcast on ESPNU.21 Irving played with Duke during the 2010–11 basketball season under the guidance of head coach Mike Krzyzewski. Through the first eight games of the season, he averaged 17.4 points per game on 53.2% shooting, 5.1 assists, 3.8 rebounds and 1.5 steals. Irving was a strong contender for NCAA Freshman of the Year until he suffered a severe ligament injury in his right big toe during the ninth game of the season.22 On March 17, the day before Duke played Hampton in the first round of the NCAA tournament, Irving returned for his first game since December 4.2324 Duke advanced to the Sweet Sixteen of the NCAA Tournament but fell to Arizona. Irving scored 28 points in what turned out to be his last game for Duke. Professional career Cleveland Cavaliers (2011–2017) 2011–12 season: Rookie of the Year Irving announced that he would forgo his final three seasons of eligibility and enter the 2011 NBA Draft, where he was selected with the number 1 pick by the Cleveland Cavaliers. Irving signed a contract with the Cleveland Cavaliers alongside rookie teammate Tristan Thompson on December 10, 2011. Both Irving and Thompson were named to the 2012 Rising Stars Challenge. Irving played for Team Chuck while Thompson played for Team Shaq. Irving scored 34 points in the game, including going 8-8 from three-point range, and earned MVP honors. For the season, Irving won the 2012 NBA Rookie of the Year Award, receiving 117 of a possible 120 first-place votes. He was also the only unanimous selection to the NBA All-Rookie First Team. For the season, Irving averaged 18.5 points, 5.4 assists and shot 46.9 percent from the field, including 39.9 percent on three-pointers. 2012–13 season: First All-Star season In a Las Vegas-based Cavaliers practice on July 14, 2012, Irving sustained a broken right hand after reportedly slapping it against a padded wall after committing a turnover. "I am a little disappointed", remarked Irving. "I have to be more responsible about my health. It was just crazy. It happened so fast." It was announced that Irving would require surgery on July 18 to repair the hand. At the start of the 2012–13 NBA season, Irving injured his index finger in a loss to the Dallas Mavericks. While he did play in the Cavaliers' next game, Irving's injury forced him to miss three weeks of action. In his second game back, while donning a black protective face mask to protect a broken bone he suffered against Milwaukee, Irving scored his then career-high 41 points against the New York Knicks. He became the youngest player in NBA history to score 40 points in Madison Square Garden—he was a year younger than Michael Jordan when Jordan did it in 1985. Irving was selected by the coaches to play in his first All-Star game. He finished with 15 points, 4 assists, and 3 rebounds. He also participated in the Rising Stars Challenge again, scoring 32 points for Team Shaq in a losing effort. Irving also participated in the NBA NBA Three-Point Shootoutand recorded 23 points in the final round to win the event. Irving ended his sophomore campaign with averages of 22.5 points, 5.9 assists, 3.7 rebounds, and 1.5 steals per game 2013–14 season: All-Star Game MVP Irving was voted by the fans to be the starting point guard for the Eastern Conference in the 2014 NBA All-Star game. Irving recorded 31 points and 14 assists and went on to win the All-Star game MVP as the East beat the West 163-155.On February 28, 2014, Irving recorded his first career triple double with 21 points, 12 assists and 10 rebounds in a 99-79 win over the Utah Jazz. This was also the Cavaliers' first triple double since March 16, 2010.43 On April 5, 2014, Irving recorded a then career high 44 points in a 96-94 overtime loss to the Charlotte Bobcats. He averaged 20.8 points, 6.1 assists, 3.6 rebounds, and 1.5 steals on the season. Big Three Era (2015-2017) 2014–15 season: Big Three formation On July 10, 2014, Irving signed a five-year, $90 million contract extension with the Cavaliers. His contract extension came in the wake of LeBron James' return to Cleveland and Kevin Love's trade request from Minnesota, as the trio teamed up to start a new "Big Three" in Cleveland. The team got off to a 19–20 start in their first 39 games, closed out the season on a high note, going 34–9. During the season, Irving scored then career-high 55 points on January 28 against Portland. His eleven three-pointers against Portland set a Cavaliers franchise record while his 55 points were the second most points scored in Cavaliers history (behind James' 56), and the most points scored in a home game for a Cavaliers player, as well as the most points scored in Quicken Loans Arena history. His 28 first half points also set a new career-high for points in a half. On March 12, 2015, Irving scored a career-high 57 points, including a buzzer-beating three-point shot to send he Cavaliers into overtime, in a 128-125 win over the San Antonio Spurs. It was the most points for a player in a regular-season game against the defending champion since January 14, 1962, when Wilt Chamberlain scored 62 points for the Philadelphia Warriors in a loss against the Celtics. The effort also surpassed the Cavaliers' franchise single-game scoring mark of 56 points, set by LeBron James against the Toronto Raptors on March 3, 2005. in 2015]] Irving helped the Cavaliers finish the regular season as the No. 2 seed in the Eastern Conference with a 53-29 overall record. In his first career playoff game on April 19, Irving scored 30 points in a 113-100 win over the Boston Celtics in Game 1 of their first-round playoff match-up. Irving went on to help the Cavaliers reach the NBA Finals for just the second time in franchise history despite missing two games in the Eastern Conference Finals against the Atlanta Hawks with a knee injury. After leaving Game 1 of the NBA Finals in the overtime period with a left knee injury, Irving was ruled out for the rest of the series the following day with a fractured left knee cap that required surgery, sidelining him for three to four months. The Cavaliers went on to lose the series to the Warriors in six games. 2015–16 season NBA championship On August 27, 2015, Irving was ruled unlikely to be ready for opening night of the 2015–16 season due to the left kneecap fracture he suffered in Game 1 of the 2015 NBA Finals.62 He made his season debut on December 20, scoring 12 points in 17 minutes as a starter against the Philadelphia 76ers.63 On January 6, he scored a season-high 32 points in a 121–115 win over the Washington Wizards.64 On February 8, he tied his season high of 32 points and tied his career high of 12 assists in a 120–100 win over the Sacramento Kings.65 Two days later, he topped his season high mark with 35 points in a 120–111 win over the Los Angeles Lakers.66 The Cavaliers finished the regular season as the first seed in the Eastern Conference with a 57–25 record. In the first round of the playoffs, the Cavaliers faced the eighth-seeded Detroit Pistons, and in a Game 1 win on April 17, Irving scored a playoff career-high 31 points.67 He tied that mark with another 31-point game in Game 4 of the series, helping the Cavaliers sweep the Pistons.68 The Cavaliers went on to breeze through the Eastern Conference playoffs with a 12–2 record to reach the 2016 NBA Finals, where they faced the Golden State Warriors for the second straight year. Irving struggled with his shot in his debut Finals game, going 7-of-22 from the field for 26 points, as the Cavaliers were defeated 104–89 in Game 1.69 Facing a 3–1 deficit following a Game 4 loss, Irving and LeBron James took over in Game 5, each scoring 41 points to lead the Cavaliers to a 112–97 win, forcing a Game 6. Irving and James became the first teammates to each score 40 points in an NBA Finals game.70 In Game 7, Irving hit a three-pointer with 53 seconds left that propelled the Cavaliers to a 92–89 lead and an eventual 93–89 win. The Cavaliers won the series 4–3 and became the first team to rally from a 3–1 finals deficit, beating the defending champion Golden State Warriors to end a 52-year major sports championship drought in Cleveland.71 2016–17 season: Final season with Cavaliers On October 25, 2016, after receiving his first championship ring prior to the season opener, Irving scored a game-high 29 points in a 117–88 win over the New York Knicks. Three days later, he scored 26 points and hit a go-ahead three-pointer with 44.3 seconds remaining to lift the Cavaliers to a 94–91 win over the Toronto Raptors. On November 27, he scored 19 of his then season-high 39 points in the fourth quarter of the Cavaliers' 112–108 win over the Philadelphia 76ers. On December 5, he had a career-high 10th straight game with at least 20 points, finishing with 24 points in a 116–112 win over the Toronto Raptors. On December 21, he had 31 points and a career-high 13 assists in a 113–102 win over the Milwaukee Bucks. On January 23, 2017, he scored 35 of his season-high 49 points in the second half of the Cavaliers' 124–122 loss to the New Orleans Pelicans—their fifth loss in seven games. On February 1, he set a new career high with 14 assists in a 125–97 win over the Minnesota Timberwolves. On March 3, he had a 43-point effort in a 135–130 win over the Atlanta Hawks. In the game, the Cavaliers set the NBA regular-season record with 25 three-pointers. On March 19, he had a 46-point effort in a 125–120 win over the Los Angeles Lakers. On April 9, he had a 45-point effort in a 126–125 overtime loss to Atlanta. In Game 4 of the Eastern Conference Finals against the Boston Celtics, Irving scored a playoff career-high 42 points to lead the Cavaliers to a 112–99 win, taking a 3–1 lead in the series. With 24 points in Game 5 of the series, Irving helped the Cavaliers defeat the Celtics 135–102 to claim their third straight Eastern Conference title and a return trip to the NBA Finals. After going down 3–0 in the 2017 NBA Finals, Irving scored 40 points in Game 4 to help Cleveland extend the series and avoid a sweep with a 137–116 win over the Golden State Warriors. The Cavaliers went on to lose to the Warriors in Game 5, thus losing the series 4–1. Boston Celtics (2017–2019) 2017–18 season In July 2017, Irving requested the Cavaliers to trade him, reportedly to be more of the focal point of his own team instead of continuing to play alongside LeBron James.8485 On August 22, he was traded to the Boston Celtics in exchange for Isaiah Thomas, Jae Crowder, Ante Žižić, and the rights to the Brooklyn Nets' 2018 first-round draft pick.86 Eight days later, the Celtics agreed to send the Cavaliers a 2020 second-round draft pick via the Miami Heat to complete the trade, as compensation for Thomas' failed physical. In his debut for the Celtics in their season opener against the Cavaliers on October 17, 2017, Irving had 22 points and 10 assists in a 102–99 loss. He had a chance to tie it with a 3-pointer at the horn but missed. On October 30, 2017, he scored 24 points for the third straight game in helping the Celtics defeat the San Antonio Spurs 108–94. It was the Celtics' first win over the Spurs since 2011. Irving's 128 points in his first six games as a Celtic were the most since Kevin Garnett and Ray Allen each had 131 in 2007. On November 6, 2017, he scored 35 points in a 110–107 win over the Atlanta Hawks, recording his first 30-point game as a Celtic while scoring more points (245) than any player in his first 11 games with Boston. With the win over Atlanta, the Celtics improved to 9–2 with nine straight wins, setting their longest winning streak in seven years. On November 20, 2017, he scored 10 of his season-high 47 points in overtime as the Celtics rallied from a double-digit deficit to beat the Dallas Mavericks 110–102, extending their winning streak to 16 games. The streak ended at 16 games with a loss to the Miami Heat two days later. On January 21, 2018, he scored 40 points in a 103–95 loss to the Orlando Magic. The Celtics had accumulated a 34–10 record by mid-January, but their loss to Orlando was their season-worst third straight defeat. On January 27, 2018, he scored 37 points on 13-for-18 shooting with five 3-pointers in a 109–105 loss to the Golden State Warriors. On February 28, 2018, Irving helped the Celtics improve to 4–0 following the All-Star break with a 134–106 win over the Charlotte Hornets. Irving led Boston with 34 points, making 13 of 18 shots overall and going 4-for-6 from 3-point range in the first three quarters. On March 24, 2018, he was ruled out for three to six weeks after undergoing a minimally-invasive procedure to remove a tension wire in his left knee. Less than two weeks later, he was ruled out for the entire postseason, with a recovery time of four to five months, after another procedure was scheduled to remove two screws from his patella that were inserted in 2015 to repair a fracture he suffered during that year's NBA Finals. 2018–19 season In the Celtics' season opener on October 16, Irving played in his first game since March and had seven points and seven assists in a 105–87 win over the Philadelphia 76ers. He missed his first nine attempts from the field and did not score until finally connecting on a pair of free throws early in the third quarter.100 On October 30, after averaging 14 points through the first six games, Irving scored 31 points in a 108–105 win over the Detroit Pistons.101 On November 8, he scored 18 of his then season-high 39 points in the fourth quarter and overtime of the Celtics' 116–109 win over the Phoenix Suns.102 On November 16, he recorded a season-high 43 points and 11 assists in a 123–116 overtime win over the Toronto Raptors. It marked his first ever game scoring at least 40 points with 10 or more assists, and became the first Celtics player to do so since Antoine Walker in 2001.103On December 12, he scored 38 points in a 130–125 overtime win over the Washington Wizards.104 On December 25, he recorded 40 points and 10 rebounds in a 121–114 overtime win over the 76ers.105 On December 29, he scored 22 of his 26 points in the second half of the Celtics' 112–103 win over the Memphis Grizzlies. His 13 assists matched his season best and was one short of his career high.106 On January 16, he recorded 27 points and a career-high 18 assists in a 117–108 win over the Raptors.107 On January 21, he had a career-high eight steals in a 107–99 win over the Miami Heat.108 On January 26, he recorded 32 points and 10 assists in a 115–111 loss to the Golden State Warriors. It was his 11th double-double with points and assists, becoming the first Celtic with 11 of that kind of double-double since Larry Bird in 1986–87. It was also Irving's sixth straight game with at least 25 points, matching the longest such streak in his career.109 On March 14, he recorded his second career triple-double with 31 points, 12 assists and 10 rebounds in a 126–120 win over the Sacramento Kings, becoming the first Celtics player to record 30-plus points and a triple-double in the same game since Rajon Rondo in February 2012.110 Two days later, he had 30 points, 11 rebounds and nine assists in a 129–120 win over the Atlanta Hawks. In his first playoff game as a Celtic, Irving became just third player in franchise history (joining Isaiah Thomas in 2015 and Jo Jo White in 1972) to have 20-plus points, five-plus assists and five-plus rebounds in his postseason debut with the team, helping Boston defeat the Indiana Pacers 84–74 in game one of their first-round series.112 In Game 2 of the series, Irving scored 37 points in a 99–91 win.113 In Game 1 of the second round, Irving had 26 points and a playoff career high-tying 11 assists in a 112–90 win over the Milwaukee Bucks. Brooklyn Nets (2019–present) On July 7, 2019, Irving signed with the Brooklyn Nets in free agency. On October 23, 2019, Irving debuted for the Nets with 50 points, 8 rebounds, and 7 assists in a 127–126 overtime loss to the Minnesota Timberwolves, becoming the first player in NBA history to score 50 points or more in a team debut.116 Irving became the seventh player in franchise history to score 50 points or more in a single game, and joins Stephon Marbury (2001) as the only one to also record 15 combined rebounds and assists.117118 He also scored 25 of the Nets' 56 points in the first half. National team career In 2012, Irving was in contention for a position on the Australian team for the 2012 Olympics. However, he elected not to represent his nation of birth, instead focusing on selection for the United States national team for the 2016 Olympic Games. Irving was a member of the United States national team that competed in the 2014 FIBA Basketball World Cup. He helped lead Team USA to the gold medal and was subsequently named tournament MVP. He started all nine games in the tournament, averaging 12.1 points and 3.6 assists including 26 points in the gold-medal game. He was then named the 2014 USA Basketball Male Athlete of the Year. In 2016, Irving helped Team USA win the gold medal at the 2016 Summer Olympics. With the win, he became just the fourth member of Team USA to capture the NBA championship and an Olympic gold medal in the same year, joining LeBron James, Michael Jordan and Scottie Pippen. Career statistics NBA Regular season Playoffs College statistics Awards and honors High School * 2010 McDonald's All-American * 2010 Nike Hoop Summit All-American * 2010 Jordan Brand High School All-American * 2010 First-team Parade All-American NBA * 2012 Rising Stars Challenge MVP * 2012 Rookie of the Year * 2012 All-Rookie First Team * 5× All Star: 2013, 2014, 2015, 2017, 2018 * 2013 Three-Point Shootout winner * 2014 All-Star Game MVP * 2016 NBA Champion * 2016 Best Team ESPY Award (with the Cavaliers) * Three-story commemorative banner in downtown Cleveland International * 2014 FIBA Basketball World Cup Gold Medal winner * 2014 FIBA Basketball World Cup MVP * 2014 USA Basketball Male Athlete of the Year * 2016 Summer Olympics Gold Medal winner Acting career In 2012, Irving took on the role of "Uncle Drew" in a series of Pepsi Max advertisements. He wrote and directed episode 2, in which he starred alongside Bill Russell and Kevin Love, and episode 3, in which he starred alongside Nate Robinson and Maya Moore. Irving also wrote and directed episode 4 of "Uncle Drew", which was released in November 2015, an episode he starred in alongside Baron Davis, J. B. Smoove, and Ray Allen. In 2017, the Uncle Drew advertisement series became a skit inside an old school diner with featuring Pepsi in its current design, stored in a fridge with the logo in its original design. Irving has also starred as the character in a feature film, Uncle Drew, which also features former NBA stars, and was released on June 29, 2018. In 2012, Irving appeared on an episode of the Disney XD series Kickin' It. In June 2017, Irving starred in an episode of the Houzz series My Houzz, in which he surprised his father with a major home renovation. In 2018, Irving guest starred on Family Guy, lending his voice for the season 17 episode "Big Trouble in Little Quahog". Personal life Irving enjoys reading and keeping a journal. He also likes to sing, dance, and play the baritone sax. His godfather is former NBA player Rod Strickland. His cousin, Isaiah Briscoe, was a highly rated basketball player who played at the University of Kentucky before declaring for the 2017 NBA draft. Irving and his ex-girlfriend Andrea Wilson have a daughter together, Azurie Elizabeth Irving, who was born on November 23, 2015. Azurie's middle name, Elizabeth, was given to her in honor of Irving's late mother. In May 2011, Irving made a promise to his father to finish his bachelor's degree at Duke within five years. However, in 2016, having not achieved his degree, he claimed he was putting his plans on hold, stating, "when I leave the game of basketball, then I'll focus on the next step of my life". In 2015, he launched his PSD Underwear collection. In November 2016, Irving tweeted his support for the Standing Rock Sioux tribe protesters who were demonstrating against the Dakota Access Pipeline in North Dakota. Protesters say the pipeline violates sacred tribal land on Standing Rock Indian Reservation and poses a direct threat to clean water the tribe uses. In August 2018, Irving and his older sister were officially welcomed into the Standing Rock Sioux tribe. Irving's mother was a member of the tribe and lived on the reservation until her adoption at a young age. Their late grandmother and great-grandparents also have ties to the reservation. Starting with the 2016–17 season, Irving moved to more of a plant-based diet,118 which he also referenced in a December 2017 Nike ad.119 Conspiracy theories In February 2017, Irving stated, contrary to the fact that the Earth is round, that he believes that the Earth is flat while being interviewed for a podcast.120 In a later interview, he was less forceful in advancing his flat Earth belief, encouraging people to "do their own research" into the topic.121122 In September 2017, Irving denied these claims and said that media misunderstood him as he was joking.123 However, in a June 2018 interview, when asked if he would admit that the world is round he said "I don't know. I really don't", and added that people should "do their own research for what they want to believe in" because "Our educational system is flawed."124In October 2018, Irving apologized for his original flat Earth comments. Irving also stated that he believes in further conspiracy theories, such as the idea that John F. Kennedy was killed by the Federal Reserve, and that the C.I.A. tried to kill Bob Marley. Filmography Films Television See Also * Big Three (Cleveland Cavaliers) * Gallery:Kyrie Irving * Irving Family * Gallery:Irving Family References External links * * ESPN.com Profile * Official Facebook Page * Duke Blue Devils bio * NBADraft.net profile * Scout.com Profile * Rivals.com profile * MaxPreps.com Profile |} I I I I I I I I